To catch a flag
by amatheara88
Summary: This is a sequel to Wargames. Join a blood elf rogue in her experiences in Warsong Gulch. Disclaimer: Blizzard owns everything, I just created the characters.


I was standing in the shadows watching, and waiting. The other members of my team were gathered at the main gate, waiting to burst out and into battle. I stayed where I was, waiting for the tunnel to open. I wasn't alone, I could feel a presence near me. I couldn't see who it was, but I knew the feeling of another rogues aura.

Us rogues have a slightly heightened sense of awareness, allowing us to detect when others are lurking in the shadows, but only when they are in such close proximity to us. I felt this other rogue now, the hairs on the back of my neck standing to attention and the air around me becoming heavy.

A figure slowly shimmered into existance before me, a male goblin. His skin was as green as the ooze that ran in the depths of the Undercity, ah, the Undercity. A shiver ran through me as I remembered my home. Such a dark place, such a _grim_ place.

Although I am sin'dorei, I have come to call Undercity my home. The smell of death and decay had lured me to it's depths, and the darkness within it made it all the more easier for me to make the move. For when you walk in the shadows as I do, and when you revel in the glory of killing as I do, Undercity becomes the perfect home.

I peered down to his weapons of choice, a pair of swords.

 _Combat rogue_ , I mused to myself. I banished the smirk I was wearing before I too, emerged from the shadows.

"Greetings, my friend." My voice was smooth, laced with elegance, only we blood elves can speak in such a way.

He looked me up and down, appreciating the fine specimen of womanhood that stood before him. I couldn't blame him. My blue/black hair tied loosely in a tail, tendrils of escaped hair cascading down one side of my face. My fel green eyes shone with intensity, I know I'm attractive. I have often used that fact to my advantage in battle, as did most sin'dorei. We were brought up to appreciate beauty, and so in my arrogance, I let his eyes wonder.

"I...I will be th... the one to get the flag." He tried to sound assertive, but lust was evident in his voice, making his statement fail to have any impact.

"What makes you so accomplished for such an honor?" I asked softly, this little creatures reaction to me was amusing.

"I'm fast, faster than anyone here."

I chuckled lightly before speaking, "We'll see about that."

His goggle covered eyes shot up to meet mine then, his blatant perving finished, and he just looked at me with what I assumed was shock. It's hard to tell when half of his face is covered by an eccentric mechanical device.

"Get ready" A deep yet other worldly voice called over to us, I turned to see a tauren staring at us. He was clad in deep blue plate armor, his sword had glowing runes on it,the color of ice. I noticed a blue hue shining from within the slits of his helm and I recognized him for what he was, a cold shiver ran down me as I took him in.

I turned back to the goblin, but he was not there, he had slipped in to the shadows. A small smile played on my lips at the little game the goblin and I were about to have.

I pulled free one of my daggers at a time, wiping the blades with a poison soaked cloth, and then carefully replacing the cloth back in to one of my small pouches on my belt. My weapons now had a dull tinge of green to them. A wicked smile played on my lips as I too, vanished into the shadows. I gripped my daggers tightly and crouched low to the ground, ready to burst into a sprint the second the gate to the tunnel lifts.

There was a thunderous roar as the Battle Master's countdown reached one.

My whole body tensed, I inhaled deeply and let it out slowly. The gate suddenly snapped open and I ran, I ran so fast that my vision around me was a blur. When I reached the battle field, I was aware of figures running along the far right side. But what really got my attention, was the oncoming swarm of Alliance champions.

And so begins, the battle for Warsong Gulch.

My adrenaline washed over me at an almost painful speed, my senses where through the roof and my muscles were taut. I was a wound up killing machine, and I was looking for my first target.

That was the difference between the goblin rogue and myself, he was combat. So his adrenaline came in small steady bursts, making him last longer in an open fight. Mine came all at once, making me the deadly assassin that I am.

I spied a female human, dressed in a white robe. She was slower than the rest of her group, leaving her vulnerable.

 _Stupid girl._ I thought to myself with utter delight.

I positioned myself behind a boulder, waiting for the rush of Alliance to pass me. Then when I was satisfied that It would be safe for me to approach this woman, I slowly made my way to her. I stalked her for a minute or two, assessing my best options for attack. As she made her way past an outcropping of bushes, I pounced. I emerged from the shadows behind her, driving one of my daggers into the soft tissue between her neck and shoulder. She let out a cry and fell to her knees, she tried to get back up and run, but the poison that was now flowing in her veins would make her too slow to escape me. I stood back for a moment, taking in the sight of her cowering before me.

She had turned onto her back, holding her staff up high to deflect the deadly strikes I was unleashing. I managed to knock her staff out of her hands and I jumped on her, my daggers going for her throat. She held on to my wrists, preventing the fatal blow. I had to give it to her, she was stronger than I thought. I doubled my efforts to plunge my daggers in her, but she managed to kick me off her. She scrambled to her feet just as I pounced at her again, but all I hit was an invisible wall. The impact causing me to fall back a couple of feet.

I glared at her with a snarl, and vanished in to the shadows. She frantically looked around her, trying to find me, I knew she wouldn't. I kicked a stone lightly towards her, when I saw that it hit her foot, I knew her shield was down. I made to leap into the air, to finish her, but her eyes went wide all of a sudden. She let out a strangled scream and fell. It was only then, that I noticed the goblin standing next to her body, his swords coated in her blood.

I was outraged, furious. He had stolen my kill.

I came back into sight, he was just looking at me. A smug smile across his face.

"She was mine!" I screamed at him, I wanted to kill him.

"Get over it, sweetheart. Come on, race me to the flag, if you think you're fast enough."

"Don't push me, goblin. I am a second away from cho..."

He had disappeared, leaving my sentence hanging in the air.

With a loud growl of anger, I too slipped into the shadows and burst into a sprint towards the enemy base.

There was a brutal fight taking place in the flag room. Blood was splattered all over the place, the air crackled with magic, and swords clashed against swords. I tried to ignore it, my focus was on the flag. I tried to sneak around the crowd of combatants, but my feet were suddenly trapped in an icy prison.

A little creature, a gnome, with short pink hair had used her frost magic to freeze everyone, including me. I tried to pull my feet free, but they weren't budging. I looked back up just in time to bring my daggers together and block a massive sword from splitting me in two. The magic around my feet had lifted and I stumbled back from the impact of the sword, pain surged down my arms, making my bones feel like they have just been shattered.

I backed away to the wall, my assailant raised his sword again. I couldn't block another blow like that. A small frisson of fear ran through me as the blade came swinging down, I screwed my eyes shut, hoping my death would come swiftly. But there was nothing, I opened my eyes and saw the male warrior gripping at his throat, his sword discarded on the floor. I looked closer and saw dark tendrils wrapping around his neck, the warrior convulsed a few times, and then dropped to the floor. Dead.

I looked to my rescuer, the death knight. I went to utter my gratitude, but he had turned and left the room, with the flag.

 _Ah dammit!_

I followed up behind him, I was in stealth and keeping vigilant. He was running right down the center of the field, making him more vulnerable. I noticed the enemy team had also managed to obtain our flag, the carrier and one other person were running up the far side of the field. That was the smart thing to do, not run up the middle, out in the open like this guy was.

 _Idiot_.

I was about to say to him that we should move to the side, when he became trapped. Roots from the earth had snaked around his legs, holding him to the spot. I checked around me, and I saw the elf that had cast the spell. I stepped back into the light and I made to dash to him, but a beam of purple mist shot past me towards him. The mist wrapped itself around his neck, and snatched him off the ground, pulling him back towards us with shocking speed. Before I could even turn around to face the death knight, I heard a strange rip, followed my a sickening gargle. When I did turn, the elf was on the ground, the tauren withdrawing his rune sword.

 _I take that back._

As we made our way to our base, we turned in unison to see the enemy flag carrier burst into flames just outside of the Alliance base. An orc warlock was standing near to him, her hands outstretched, flames slithering from her fingertips.

The flag had been returned, so our jog broke into a sprint as we entered the tunnel. I wish he would let me carry the flag now that we were out of immediate danger, I was much faster than him, but I held my tongue.

We reached our flag room to find no flag. Confusion swept over us momentarily, then we saw a giant bear roll out of the flag room, with our flag.

I really wanted to chase him down, knowing that I could keep up with his ridiculous rolls and bursts of speed. But I had to stay with the death knight, frustration crept onto my face. He noticed this and told me to go, his voice making me shudder. I hesitated but when he assured me that he would be fine, I ran out of the main doorway and vanished, sprinting as fast as I possibly could.

I managed to weave my way through the fighting in the center of the field, the pandaren was alone, his allies too busy fighting to notice him pass.

 _As always._

I managed to catch up to him, so I leaped from the shadows, bearing my daggers. But as I landed, all I hit was dirt. He had enveloped himself in a green mist and twirled away from me, like a torpedo almost. I didn't have the energy for another burst of speed, I drained myself just catching up to him. I needed a break, to catch my breath and give my muscles a much needed rest. All the sprinting has taken it's toll on me. I surmised that the bear wasn't going anywhere, so I concealed myself again and headed for a small hut just off to my right.

Just as I turned the corner to enter the hut, a gnome with pink hair came sauntering out. Her face was crimson, her expression deathly, even her size seemed to have increased. Just then I remembered that the Wargames Council like to put random magical enhancements as gifts in some of the battlegrounds, this must be what I was watching now. That mage must have taken an enhancement.

 _That means there should be another one in the hut on the other side of the field._

The thought spurred me into a light jog, I was eager for the revitalizing magic of the awaiting gift.

Green light swirled around me, reinvigorating me. I felt fresh and strong again, so I broke into a sprint and entered the Alliance base. As I made my way up the tunnel, I spotted a small figure laying on the floor. When I got closer I realized it was the goblin rogue, I closed my eyes and gently shook my head.

Instead of heading straight into the flag room, I turned right, and headed for the roof of the base. I wanted to see what I was up against without falling into a trap.

I neared the edge of the roof, peering down into the flag room below me. As far as I could see, he was alone. I stepped of the edge, dropping down into the room with easy grace. I paused and focused, I couldn't sense any other shadow walkers, so I turned my focus to the monk.

He was big, a lot bigger than me. He could easily crush my skull in one of his paws. I steadied my breathing and slowly began to circle around to his rear, being ever so careful not to make a sound.

I knew I had to be quick, he may be a bear, but he most definitely is not cuddly. His attacks would be lightning quick and deadly sharp, he would undoubtedly be stronger than me and so my only advantage is that I can sneak up on him and attack.

I got into position, my daggers poised. I knew the combination of attacks I needed to bring this pandaren down, I just hope I'm quicker than him.

I sucked in a deep breath, then burst.

My daggers plunged into his back simultaneously, causing him to roar in agony. As he turned to face me, I pulled my daggers out and flipped over his head to land behind him again. This time I drove one of my daggers into his shoulder socket and the other between his ribs, he managed to swing around and knock me flying with a swift kick. As soon as I landed I vanished, I emerged as I sprang on top of him, burying my blades deep into the tops of his shoulders.

He couldn't move his arms, I had severed the tendons and nerves needed for mobility. I dropped to the floor and stabbed wildly at his legs, causing him to collapse. With a spin and one final flourish of my daggers, I sliced his throat open, and I marveled at the blood that now poured from the wound.

I watched him die slowly, glorying in his suffering.

I looked at our flag, and reached out a hand. Knowing that the enchantment on it will return it to our base, if we touch it.

I heard cannon fire from outside, signaling that we had captured the flag. I was breathing heavily now, my chest rising and falling rapidly. My legs began to tremble and go weak, the adrenaline was wearing off. I slumped to the floor, leaning against the wall, waiting for the mages to come with their portals to send us home.

I saw the Alliance flag reappear, and just stared at it. After what seemed like forever, the death knight entered the flag room. He just looked at me, and kept looking. A frown appeared on my face.

"What?" I asked, well, demanded really.

"What are you doing just sitting there?" His otherworldly voice penetrated me right to the bone.

"What do you mean? I'm waiting for the portals, they come at the end of every battle, do they not?"

"Is this your first time here?"

"Yes but I know the rules."

He let out a laugh, it sounded so creepy, almost like there were three people laughing a split second apart from each other.

I scrunched my brow in confusion, he just walked to the flag and picked it up.

 _Huh?_

"We have to capture the flag two more times."

I gazed at him in disbelief, my mouth open and my eyes wide. I'd had enough of this, I was too tired to do that all over again.

I opened my mouth and what came out sounded like a mixture of a squealing bore, a cat having its tail stamped on and hellish scream.

"WHAT?"


End file.
